NewsWatch 45th Anniversary Documentary
October 23, 2015 ‘NewsWatch’ celebrates its 45th anniversary since June 1, 1970, with a documentary commemorating the milestone to air on 9TV (RPN-9). (Logo courtesy of RPN) NewsWatch, the country’s longest-running English newscast of Radio Philippine Network (RPN), is 45 years old. The gold standard among local newscasts, NewsWatch has been on the air since June 1, 1970 as RPN started the first ever TV newspaper-format nightly newscast in the country. Informative, straightforward, unbiased and trusted for years. It became one of the highly watched English newscasts on Philippine television, having covered the beginning of Martial Law, three EDSA People Power revolutions, seven Philippine presidential administrations, and other notable events. Over the years, journalists such as Dennis Cabalfin (one of the original newscasters of RPN started his news career in the 1960's), the late veteran news icon Harry Gasser (the face of RPN's main primetime well-respected news anchor, Cathy Santillan; Buddy Lopa, Coco Quisimbing; the dynamic duo Dodie Lacuna and Cielo Villaluna, former RPN news manager and the executive vice-president Frankie Abao (one the most known newscasters in the country), Senator Loren Legarda, the broadcast journalist Lulu Pascual (one of the most familiar faces on television),Eric Eloriaga, Cristina Peczon, Joee Guilas, Orly Mercado, Marigold Haber-Dunca, Jay Esteban, Queen Sebastian and Joyce Burton-Titular. Today, original anchors Marigold Haber-Dunca and Jay Esteban continue to uphold its tradition of journalistic excellence. NewsWatch endured our spin-offs during the glory days. They are: * NewsWatch Balita Ngayon (a Filipino-language early evening newscast,1975-90) * NewsWatch Kids Edition (1979-93) * NewsWatch Evening Cast,(1986-2000: early evening) (Cielo Villaluna and Cristina Peczon) * NewsWatch Prime Cast (1986-2000: late-nights) (Harry Gasser, Cathy Santillan and Eric Eloriaga) * NewsWatch Now (2001-05: late-nights) * NewsWatch First Edition (2008-09: early evening) * NewsWatch Second Edition (2008-09: late-nights) Now, the main editions of the newscasts are: * NewsWatch sa Umaga (7:00AM anchored by Michael Fajatin) (1990-94, 2014-present) * NewsWatch sa Tanghali (11:30AM anchored by Melo del Prado) (1990-99, 2014-present) * NewsWatch (11:00PM) (1970-86, 2005-07, 2009-2012, 2013-present) * NewsWatch Weekend (10:15PM Saturday and 10:00PM Sunday) (2015-present) While NewsWatch lost for 1 year absence (2000 to 2001, 2007 to 2008 and 2012 to 2013), there is no denying the impact the newscast has had on the Filipino nation and the world. And, like RPN’s golden anniversary celebration in 2010, the network decided to honor the 40 years of NewsWatch in commemorating its 50th year, since it remains an important part of their history. As announced during the second RPN X event in Rockwell, Makati, a documentary commemorating 45th anniversary of NewsWatch will air on 9TV (RPN-9) on Sunday's Big Event (October 25). It will feature interviews from some of past and present anchors, producers, and even RPN’s braintrust led by chairman Antonio Cabangon-Chua. 9News head Marigold Haber-Dunca paid tribute to NewsWatch during the RPN X event, saying: NewsWatch and RPN are one in keeping the Filipino audience informed and enlightened through all these years; two institutions that keep pushing for public enlightenment – the very foundation of any democracy. May these two strong institutions outlive us all. Indeed they are. And after 45 years, NewsWatch is still going strong.